Innuendo
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: REPOSTED! The skirt of a certain long haired homonculus sends out the completely wrong message to Ed! After all,Edward IS a 15 year old boy with hormones! A romancecomedy fic featuring a very naughty Edowado!
1. Grind with me

**Innuendo**

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first FMA fan fic so please don't be too harsh!

WARNING: Slight lime and a very naughty Ed-o-wado!

Summary: A fanfic featuring a very, very naughty Ed-o-wado! Ok, we've got that straight!

"Say Al" Edward said, out of the blue, tilting his head to the side "What's the thing that you want to do most after we return to the way we were?"

"Hm…"

Al said, tilting his head as well, the two brothers had just settled down under a leafy, shady tree by the slightly polluted river in the middle of town. This was one of their more quiet days where Edward did not have an assignment from the military.

His older brother had decided they had been pushing themselves a little hard searching for the Philosopher's stone, hence deciding a little breather by the river would be nice.

"I…don't know, I haven't really thought about it. It's been so long since I've tasted food, felt pain, I've forgotten what it's like." He gazed at his older brother "Nii-san, what will you do?"

Edward sat up abruptly, looking down, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

_If I told you you'd slap me…_ he thought. But there it was again. That feeling.

'Doing it.' After all Edward was a 15 year old boy with hormones, while his brother was a suit of armour, so naturally he wouldn't understand.

He wasn't sure when he had gotten these urges, but it had been quite a while ago.

He distinctly remembered waking in the middle of the night, where they had made camp.

Still dazed and partially asleep, he had grit his teeth in the throbbing, tightened feeling in his lower pants. It felt terrible but wonderfully so, he was sleeping topless, and getting an idea, he awkwardly brushed his fingertips over his nipples.

It felt good in the heat of the situation and it brought some relief to the throbbing need he felt. Running his hands over his body, the swell soon sub-sided and he had let out a moan of relief.

Since then he had privately decided it was okay to do these things only when he felt the need to (and of course in the silence of night).

Unfortunately, one warm night he had awoken hissing with almost unbearable need and had quickly fumbled under his boxers to rub some relief onto his erection. He had rubbed his fingers hard over his pulsing nipples. Unfortunately as he was doing so he had moaned, very loudly.

This had caused Alphonse to wake up.

Which also caused him to see his brother turned on.

Ed didn't remember much of that following day, except that they both walked rather stiff-shouldered, Ed with a humiliated blush and Al with a blush needing no explanation, and barely spoke a word to each other.

That incident hadn't been mentioned once since.

"Nii-san...Nii-san?"

Ed looked up, palms pressed onto the ground. "Eh? Oh, sorry, I don't know either."

A breeze blew across their faces, cooling his heated cheeks.

He had been thinking about it and now…Ed quietly fisted his palm. Damn, he had it _bad_ now.

Edward stood up abruptly. "Huh?" Al looked up at his older brother who had his back to him, confused "What's wrong Nii-san?"

"Nothing Al" Ed said over his shoulder, straining a smile "I'll go…buy a newspaper for us."

"Huh? A newspaper? Ok, I'll come with you." Al began to get up but was shot down by a sharp "no!" from his brother.

"Just…just stay here, someone might come and steal our place." Ed said lamely, still over his shoulder.

Al scratched his head, looking around. It was a on a slope cornered by a busy bridge, not many people would bother stopping here.

"I won't be gone long!" Ed called over his shoulder, waving good bye as he crawled with speed up the slope.

_I just don't want him to see me like this…Jeezus I think my pants are gonna tear…!_

---

"Damn swing boat jolts" Edward thought silently as he walked along down the reasonably busy Market street, hands in pockets stretched out to slid over and cover his hip-clad pants "One minute it's not there then…"

Ed picked up speed, not really knowing where he was going, passing many people.

"Damn…I need to find a place to jack off and fast."

Turning a corner he walked swiftly into a dark, motionless, shaded alley. Perfect.

Edward wasted no time in resting against the brick wall, one hand curled in anticipation, the other one gripping around his swelled, throbbing-

"And what might you be doing here, eh? Full Metal Shorty?"

Envy stood before him, in all his glory, one hand on resting on his hip.

_Damn, not again..._Edward looked up, sweat forming on his forehead, hand still holding-

"What _are_ you doing?"Envy asked, raising one thin eyebrow artistically, looking down at his half-concealed white gloved hand "And where's your tinned brother?"

Edward mentally rolled his eyes, he wasn't looking for a fight he wanted some damn _relief_, and this bastard defiantly wouldn't leave if he asked him too nicely. An unformed idea came.

"O" an unmeant moan rolled out of Edward's lips as he closed his eyes, arching his back against the wall, as his hands slipped over his bal-

"Huh?" Envy's lip curled, his one eyebrow raised again, he knew what the blonde Elric boy was doing. An uncharacteristic pink suddenly formed over his cheeks.

Ed caught sight of that, as he opened his lidded eyes and looked through his lowered bangs.

Envy, standing before him. His eyes roved over him. Hand and feet gloves, headband, little skirt and cute little mid-riff. He just had an idea.

"Envy" he said, huskily, though his voice wasn't all that deep "You want to become a human, right?"

"Y-" Before he could reply, the blonde Elric had grabbed him and switched places, shoving him up against the wall.

"Then why don't I show you something that humans do?"

Edward placed both his hands on either side of Envy's face, ensuring no escape.

Envy frowned, almost pouting, his blush thinning, he folded his arms "I know of sex, humans do it when they they feel the urge."

Ed pressed himself against Envy, they were of equal height and eye-level, he ghosted one hand down Envy's bare back. He tried to look oblivious to the touches given to him, which tickled.

"Nice ass." Ed commented as his hand molded over a mound of flesh, giving it a slight squeeze. Envy gasped at the touch, his blush deepening.

"You should have more control of your innuendo!" Envy commented, still blushing.

"Innuendo?" Ed breathed questiongly.

He leaned foreword, brushing his nose tip over Envy's jaw and neck.

"Your intendo." Envy replied, making a rhyme. (A/N: Lol! WTF?)

He was just wondering how he was going to get out of this when he was attacked, attacked all over his mouth by Edward. He felt the boy's tongue brush the roof of his mouth, tickling and stroking his tongue. He gasped as Ed pulled away. Ed smiled as he saw Envy gasping, flushed, lips bruised.

"Tell me you didn't feel that." He challenged.

Still gasping, cursing inwardly because he knew the boy was right, he lowered his gaze.

"I-I don't think I like this." He muttered, running a hand through his spiky, army-green locks.

Ed wasted no time in grabbing what little chest Envy had and squeezing them mercilessly.

Envy threw his head back and moaned, biting his lip, he had never felt so _good _before.

"…Edo…" he whispered as Edward withdrew his hands, a throbbing sensation starting in between his thighs. His knees went weak with the feeling and he fell foreword, and Ed gently caught him.

Kissing him ferociously down his neck, Ed knew he was about to explode in his pants.

That's why he nearly screamed when he felt envy's fingers curl over his-

He lifted Envy up urgently wrapping his strong arms around his back, while Envy grasped his legs around the boy's waist, wanting to_ feel_ him, and fisted his hands in Ed's blonde hair.

Edward brushed his fingers over Envy's throbbing thighs, making Envy's legs tighten around him.

Unknowingly grinding his hips against him, determined, Ed began to lift the skirt, slowly, sensually, playing with the strands-

A loud scream clearly made by a boy echoed down the streets. A blushing Edward Elric with a busting for freedom erection backed out the alley.

"You're…you're _not _a girl!" he whispered, screaming and running away down the street .

Envy looked up from his dropped position on the ground, with a skew headband, half-pulled up midriff and a rumpled loin-_cloth _.

"Of course I'm not a girl!" Envy called after him, insulted "What did you expect?"

---

"Hey Nii-san, where's the newspaper?" Al looked up at his brother.

Ed wore a mopey, lidded expression, looking as though he had just been through hell.

"I forgot it at the store." He said lamely, plopping back down on the ground.

Al eyed his brother's rumpled, meshed clothes and loose braid.

"Ah, okay then." He said simply, scratching his neck.

_Nii-san must be facing a mid-life crisis…maybe I should ask what's wrong…_

Ed gazed grumpily up at the leafy branches above him, providing them shade.

"Damn…still not getting any." He murmured, chewing on a piece of grass.

He unconsciously rubbed on his manhood, not thinking of Al.

_Damn…I may have made the biggest mistake of my life._

And far away in a little deserted alleyway, a homunculus named Envy sat up.

He ran a hand over his chest as he remembered of the brushes, and a cute blush formed on his cheeks.

"I turned Edward Elric on?"

Damn, he was good.

---

Owari

A/N: Wow, the first yaoi I've written in ages! Please review!


	2. Reeling

A/N: Well, Hi everyone! Here is a second chap to "Innuendo"

I was originally gonna make it a one-shot, but since some people wanted a second chap, I thought it would be fun to write one!

Warning: This chap contains more fluff than lime!

Please enjoy reading it and review!

Classic Gambit

---

**Innuendo-Part 2**

"Nii-san, is there anything I can help you with" Al asked cautiously, walking behind the older Elric brother.

"No, why Al?" Ed replied moodily, bags under his eyes.

Al prodded his two fingers "Well, I don't know, you seem to be a little strange since yesterday."

"Eh? No, I'm fine." Ed replied, looking back at him, forcing a smile.

It disappeared as he looked foreword again. As if a whole night of no sleep wasn't enough, he really didn't want to worry his younger brother with his issues.

Damn, ever since yesterday's events had occurred, his mind had been plagued with images of… …green hair and…skirt that wasn't a skirt…cute little moan…

"ARGH!" Edward growled loudly, rubbing his head, trying to clear it.

"THAT'S IT NII-SAN!" Al yelled from behind, losing his cool.

Before Ed knew it he was swept clean off the ground and squeezed against his brother's metallic body. He blinked in surprise. "Al?"

"Nii-san…" Al whispered, hugging him tight "I don't _want _to go!"

"What?" Ed asked in dismay, confused.

Al shook his head, hugging him tighter. "It's about me isn't it? The military isn't allowing you to have custody over me anymore!"

Ed nearly fell out of his arms at that.

"No, no Al, it's not that at all!" he smiled as he saw his brother looking relieved.

He gave an affectionate ruffle on top of his brother's head and Al let him down.

"Thank goodness." Al said "Nii-san, who _actually_ has custody over us?"

Ed scratched his head, he had never really thought about that.

"Erm, I guess Aunty does?" he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket.

_Man, I'm making Al worry…maybe I should tell him…he'd never recover… _

"Where are we going now Nii-san?"

"Er, let's stop in at the shop and get a bite to eat." Ed said, stomach growling.

"Ah! And get the newspaper!"

"And get the newspaper."

---

"Say, Gluttony, where's Envy? I haven't seen him all morning." Lust asked the chubby homunculus, looking around.

"Er, I saw him this morning, he was sitting in his room, looking all strange." Gluttony replied, chewing on his finger "Lust, can I go eat something?"

She nodded, looking away. Squealing with glee, he waddled out of the main hall as fast as he could.

Lust strode quickly over to Envy's room, determined to find him. Pausing to knock, she shook her head, and pushed the door open.

"En-"

Envy was standing sideways, one leg bent, hand on hip, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Lust asked, totally blown backwards.

"What? Oh nothing." He said, noticing her for the first time.

"Er, lust" Envy said, scratching his head "Be honest with me, do I look like a girl?"

Lust blinked. "What have you been doing?" she asked.

Envy glared, demanding an answer.

"Ano, yes I suppose you do." She replied.

Envy nodded. "I see."

He strode past her, muttering.

"What happened, Envy?" she called over her shoulder.

He didn't reply.

---

"I see, so you're going off again?" Roy Mustang said lazily, cheek pressed on one palm.

"Just be sure to come back with something, unlike last time, heh, maybe you'll even have grown a bit." He chuckled at his own sarcastic joke.

Ed's eye twitched.

"Bastard! He's just jealous because I get to go places and he has to stay here all day doing paperwork, so he makes comments about my height!" Edward growled as he walked out the building, fists shaking, with Al.

"But Nii-san, this time we should really try to come back with something!" Al said.

"Of course!" Ed said loudly, waving his arms around "What do you think we've been doing traveling around for the last few months?"

Ed babbled on and on all the way down the streets .

---

"Yea and after we do that we can travel to that place and do lots of things there and th-"

_First Nii-san acts all grumpy and silent, now he won't stop talking…what's **wrong **with him?_

"Er, Nii-san" Al asked, rubbing the back of his neck "Would you mind keeping quiet for a little while?"

Ed's eye twitched "Al, did you just ask me to shut up?"

Al continued walking ahead.

Ed followed, mouth sagging. "My _own_ brother…"

He stopped in tracks. "What is it Nii-san?" Al asked, turning around.

A wide, lazy smile had appeared on Edward's face "I smell chicken, chicken _good_!"

Going wavy and floating in the air, Ed began to float towards the scent his nose was picking up.

"Hold it, Nii-san!" Al yelled, hurrying back, holding out his hands.

"_Aaaah…_" Ed groaned, tongue sagging, floating closer into a dark, arched alleyway.

"Oi!" Ed yelled as a swift hand tugged him around the corner of the alley.

"What do you think you're-" Envy pushed him against the wall.

Ed swallowed, going pink "You!"

"Humans are so easy to trick and manipulate." Envy said, sighing, chucking away the fried chicken pieces.

"Envy, what do you want? I wanted those by the way!" Ed said, grinding his teeth.

"Nii-san!" Al arrived at the scene, seeing his brother backed up against the wall by Envy.

"Homunculus!" he yelled angrily "Get away from my brother!"

"Al! Al! It's, ok" Ed yelled awkwardly, smiling even more awkwardly.

"What?" Al asked, confused.

Envy looked between the two brothers, smiling.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you?" He asked Al. He turned to face the younger Elric.

"Your brother nearly made love to me yesterday!"

Ignoring Al's gasp of surprise, he turned back to Ed, his smile fading.

"But stopped. Why?"

Ed was gritting his teeth "Not. In front. Of. My brother!" he hissed, blushing.

Getting frustrated, Envy fisted his palms. "Why?" he whispered, sounding different.

Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry" he said shortly "I'm not gay!"

_Why didn't it bother him so much that Envy was a boy…?_

Envy's head dropped, his fist's clutched at his chest.

"What if…what if I became human?" he asked quietly, still looking down.

Ed folded his arms. "It wouldn't make a difference, I'm not gay!"

_Why didn't it bother him so much…?_

_I see…that's what was bothering Nii-san so much…_

"Nii-san! You player!" Al yelled at his brother.

" WHAT?" Ed yelled, sputtering.

"How could you just do…er…_that_ to someone and then tell them you don't like them!"

Al yelled with red cheeks.

"Er, No! No!" Ed yelled, outstretching his hands " It's not that,It's just that-"

He realized he had stretched his hands onto Envy's chest.

His hands instinctively squeezed what they had grasped.

"…_Aaah_…" Envy whispered, closing his eyes.

"GYAA!" Ed yelled, pulling away "Sorry! Sorry!"

_Notgaynotgaynotgaynotgaynotgaynotgaynotgay!_

Envy opened his eyes. Ed blushed at his expression. A flushed, lidded gaze.

He looked beautiful.

"Edo" he whispered "No one's ever shown anything like that you showed me yesterday, no one's ever shown love to me, so thank you."

He paused and gazed downwards.

"But I…I understand. Why would you want me? I'm just a homunculus…"

He turned to the side, starting to walk away.

He was getting away In Edward's eyes.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing Envy's wrist. Envy looked back, surprised.

Ed struggled for a moment, he couldn't form any words.

"I… …"

But it seemed Envy understood.

Slipping his hand into the homunculus's, he leaned foreword and kissed Envy on the cheek.

Envy's eyes widened, he brushed the place where Ed had placed his lips.

Hiding his expression, He walked past the homunculus, their hands slipping apart.

"And…and I like the way you look now, so don't try and change."

Ed stopped for a moment before walking on.

"I'll see you Envy."

Envy watched the two disappear. He smiled; the warm of Ed's strong hand in his was still there. "Yeah…Edo."

---

"Oh Nii-san! How sweet!" Al chived to a fast-walking Edward "I hope I fall in love some day!"

Ed grumbled at hearing that, blushing. "Al, don't mention that to anyone, ok?"

"Alright, alright!" Al said grudgingly "But this is wonderful!"

"Whatever." Ed said, but inside his heart was still beating rapidly.

"What if you two end up getting married?" Al asked, getting very excited "Finally someone who can take care of my lazy Nii-san!"

"Hey! I am not lazy!" Ed complained, dragging his feet.

"Well, we're starting our new journey in high spirits!" Al said happily as they bordered the train. Ed stopped on the middle-stair, looking back at what he was leaving behind. A strangely lonely feeling suddenly over took him.

A gust of wind blew his bangs back and forth, he smirked.

"Envy, you better be waiting for me when I get back…"

---

A/N: Owari or not? Please review and tell me if I should leave it like that, or continue! I actually have no idea where this is gonna go, so give me ideas if you want! Thanks!

Classic Gambit


End file.
